


how do i step into the sun? (it’s raining, dude.)

by NoItsBecky_127



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Pidge (Voltron), Bisexual Pidge | Katie Holt, But only for humor, Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man, Established Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Everyone & Everyone Friendship, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Jewish Holts, Jewish Matt Holt, Jewish Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith can tolerate the lactose, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pidge is tiny, Pidge | Katie Holt Has Anxiety, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Projecting onto my fave, References to Musicals, Slight fourth wall breakage, Swearing, Team as Family, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, YOOO WE MADE BI PIDGE A TAG HIGH FIVE Y’ALL, antis don't touch, but the other characters aren't ignored by any means no worries, dear evan hansen - Freeform, here have some more sexualities, it's a theater group, let's make that a tag, or at least aspiring ones, squad goals, they're all actors, watering my plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoItsBecky_127/pseuds/NoItsBecky_127
Summary: "You're talking to the next Zoe Murphy!"---------"I thought Connor had 'troubled teen' hair, not a fucking outdated mullet.""Why are you so obsessed with my hair?""Because it's WRONG!"---------"'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention!""I heard invention? Because I can help.""Who let her onstage?"“WE ARE IN ALLURA’S LIVING ROOM.”----------"But not because we're gay!""Wait, pause. I'm gay.""Congrats. I’m bi. The audience doesn’t care. That wasn’t your line.”----------"I'll be sending you guys a link to the bootleg sometimes between now and Wednesday."----------"Zoe is Jewish.""Wait, what?""She's Jewish.""Larry mentioned Christmas…?""Jewish.""But--""JEWISH."----------Pidgeon: consider this your daily reminder than Evan has social anxiety and is not shy----------It's a long road to a show being ready to perform. Let's accompany the Voltron squad down this road.





	how do i step into the sun? (it’s raining, dude.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first VLD fanfic; hope you enjoy!
> 
> No TWs this chapter, and hopefully the only ones I'll need will be the ones related to Dear Evan Hansen.
> 
> In any case, have fun reading this bizarre Theatre AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast list goes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 8/05/18 to replace Nyma with Romelle and remove the Broganes.

"I don’t know if I want to see the cast list or turn around and run home screaming,” Lance deadpanned. “That’s normal, right?”

”Yes, Lance. Literally all of us feel that way.” Katie rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaning more towards running home screaming right now," Keith said.

"Yeah, uh, maybe we can just quit theater and turn this car around and go home and never come back?" Hunk suggested, only half joking.

"Sounds good to me. Hey, Katie, how the hell are you so calm?" Lance turned around in his seat to look at her.

"You know that one Tumblr post that's just like 'I've passed panic and am now void of all emotion'?"

"Yeah, that's a classic."

"Well, that's me right now."

"...seems plausible."

"Okay, the anticipation has ended," Shiro cut in. "We're here."

The only sound in the car was Allura's blunt, "…fuck."

* * *

"Is it too late to run home screaming?" Hunk asked.

"I think so," Lance responded mournfully.

"Well, then I guess we have to look at the list," Katie said.

"Not necessarily. Shiro, give me your keys," Keith deadpanned.

"Keith, you can't have my car."

"Fine. Well, then let's see what the list has in store for us."

Katie began scanning the list from the bottom up.

_Cynthia Murphy - Romelle Davila_

_Larry Murphy - Takashi Shirogane_

_Heidi Hansen - Shay Eiden_

_Alana Be--_

"YES! I'm the next Evan, motherfuckers!" Katie turned around to see Lance punching the air in victory.

"Nice!" Hunk held out his hand, and the two high-fived.

Okay, everyone else could wait. She scanned the list for her name, finding it near the top. Good sign.

_Zoe Murphy - Kaitlyn Holt_

"Holy shit."

Lance smirked. "Looks like now even you're falling for my charms, Pidge.”

"I--what charms? You're playing a guy who can barely string together a coherent sentence for, like, half the show!"

"Touche."

"So, hang on," Katie turned back to the list. "We've got Allura as Alana--yeah, you can definitely pull that off. Hunk as Jared--jeez. Well, I guess we _are_ actors, but this kinda seems like the author just couldn’t find anywhere else for him.”

”What?” Hunk asked.

Katie turned around. “What?”

”Okay, well, Keith is Connor,” Lance finished. “Sounds about right for your personality.”

"What, because he's dead?"

Lance squinted. "Dude, is there something you have to tell us?"

"I mean, I'm dead on the _inside_."

"We all are, Mullet."

Shiro shook his head. "Guys, just because we're on the border between millennials and Gen Z doesn't mean we need to lay the dark humor on so thick."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Dad."

"How many times do I have to say, I'm _two years--"_

"Hello, everyone!" Coran's voice cut Shiro off. "Now, I trust you've all looked at the cast list; otherwise, the anticipation has probably killed you by now!" He laughed. "If it hasn't, then please go look at it now; you'll want to see it, if only for the sake of knowing what's going on! In any case, I won't take up too much time with rehearsal today; just come right up here and grab yourself a script, and if you have no additional questions, you're free to go until Wednesday! Try to at least start learning your lines, but be sure to at least highlight until you do!"

The group headed over to the front of the room, along with the two other people in the cast, to collect their scripts.

"Ah, Paladins!" Coran had always called them that. None of them had ever been able to get a clear answer upon asking why. "Lovely to see you in the theater, as always. You're all familiar with this musical, yes?"

Katie laughed. "You could say that."

To be precise, they'd all watched a bootleg at 2 AM together, cried for about half an hour afterwards, and discussed ships and analysis while eating ice cream until they fell asleep.

It had been quite an experience.

"But I'm assuming I can lower the notes for my part?" She continued. "Because don't get me wrong, I can kick ass with this part, but I'm an alto."

Coran nodded. "Yes, of course!" He raised his voice. "This goes for everyone: if your part has any notes out of your range, feel free to adjust it to fit your range. Just be sure to run it by the rest of us here for confirmation that it sounds good."

"Hey, Romelle!" The blonde girl turned to Hunk, a quizzical expression on her face. "We were all going to grab shakes afterwards--it's what we always do when the cast list is posted--if you want to join in?"

"Hunk, Shiro's car can barely fit the rest of us," Keith reminded him. "I don't know if we could handle another person."

"Well, I suppose we could squish even more," Allura said.

"Does this involve me being shoved into an incredibly uncomfortable position?" Katie asked skeptically.

Lance held his hands up. "We can't help it if you're the tiniest, Pidgey!"

"Uh…guys, look, if you're just making excuses for me to not come with you, then--well, then we have a lot of issues on our hands bigger than how to get us all there--but anyways, if you legitimately don't know if you'll have space, then you should probably know that I have a car," Romelle spoke up.

There were twenty solid seconds of silence then.

"…oh." That was Lance.

* * *

 In the end, Shiro drove Allura, Katie, and Keith, and Romelle drove Shay, Lance, and Hunk.

"Alright, motherfu--"

" _Lance_. We're in a family-friendly ice cream parlor," Shiro reminded him. The group had stolen a couple chairs from other tables, and using that, they were all able to fit comfortably either in their booth or in one of the aforementioned chairs.

"Alright, mothertruckers, let's get some milkshakes--or ice cream if that's what you want--and talk about theatre!"

"But I want a float," Keith said.

Lance rolled his eyes. "We get it, Keith. You have no taste."

"Hey, a float is perfectly respectable," Shay cut in.

"Hunk, I think I need to break up you and your girlfriend. She likes floats."

"No, I prefer regular ice cream, don't get me wrong. I'm just saying that you need to respect a root beer float as a valid dessert."

"Ugh, fine."

"Thanks, Shay. Glad someone's willing to defend me around here."

"Hello, are you--oh, wow." The waitress who walked over then looked pretty surprised, probably at how many of them there were. "Well, are you all ready to order?"

Lance nodded. "Unless anyone's having second thoughts, yeah."

Once they'd all ordered and the waitress had left, Lance leaned forward, like he was telling some huge secret. "Okay, let's discuss."

"Well, first up, we have the most most awkward dynamic ever," Hunk said. "I'm Jared, Lance is Evan, and Shay is Heidi. I'm literally dating Lance's mom."

"And my dad is two years older than me," Keith added. "This is going downhill fast."

"Do we have anything to discuss besides awkward family dynamics?" Allura asked.

Lance considered it for a moment. "Well, I'll be sending you guys a link to a bootleg sometime between now and Wednesday."

Romelle squinted. "Aren't those kinda illegal?"

Lance shrugged. "Irrelevant."

"Until Broadway is made more accessible to the public, it's what we're doing," Katie reasoned.

"…okay, then."

Luckily, they were saved from an awkward silence by their various ice creams or ice cream-related drinks arriving then. After a minute or so, they'd figured out which was whose.

"So do you guys want to meet up or something and practice?" Hunk asked. "Figure out how we work together with this show?"

"Sounds good to me," Allura said.

"I'm free…" Shiro took a moment to check his calendar. "Tomorrow and Thursday."

After a bit of planning and checking phones, the group miraculously managed to work something out.

"Okay. So tomorrow, Allura's place, figuring out the basics and reading through some scenes?" Keith repeated.

Lance nodded. "Everyone, put it in your phones!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was pretty awkward; I promise things'll get more natural once we actually get into rehearsals and the like. For the time being, though, hope you enjoyed the awkwardness!

**Author's Note:**

> That was the chapter! I'll try to get another one out soon; please leave a comment! No hate, though; it makes me sad.


End file.
